Sea Green Love
by 88770ora
Summary: Percy dies by sacrificing himself to save Annabeth. Now, Annabeth is helpless and feels abandoned. Updated with the POV of Hazel Levesque and Nico di Angelo. No flames please!
1. Annabeth Chase

Annabeth Chase

I was damaged. But, at the same time, happy. Was I happy because I proved her wrong? Was I happy because I'll get Percy back? Did she see her fault? Her mistake? Her slip of words? Did she understand that I need him? Is she too filled with pride to care for the only need of her ashamed daughter? Didn't she see I needed him for the sake of my own future? How could she be so blind? I love him… how could she nit see that I do? It is like not being able to tell the difference between white or black; mute or loud; sunlight or darkness…maybe after all she was blind. Blind by hatred. Blind by jealousy. Jealous that I loved him more than her. That I needed him more than her. I could live without my mother; the goddess of wisdom. But without Percy… I can't function. He made me focus on what needs to be done. He made remember that I, in fact, do have a family; a family at San Francisco. All the other gods saw it. How is it she didn't?

When he died I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see, feel or hear. I felt like I could never be happy. My world ended when the sharp blade covered in drakon poison went through his beating heart. Everything stopped… All the voices around me became mute…everyone's figure became blurry, except Percy's. I tried to find my voice, only to find it screaming at the painful sight. The sight of the only thing I could possibly hold close to my heart being killed. Before I knew it, my throat went raw and legs were running. I can't and don't want to remember what happened. I only know that he said he was sorry for leaving me… and then his eyes drifted.

When his eyes lost focus, I knew he was dead. But I couldn't afford to believe it. All my life I knew misery. But Percy came and he… he changed it. More than enough couples say that their lover is the light of their life, except Percy…really was my light. His eyes were full of that light…and when he died I was crushed. Literally. I felt as if I was left alone to lift the sky, like what I did in the presence of Atlas. When Percy was gone, there was nothing left for me. He would always say I have that cruel home in California. However, truth be told, _he _was my home. He made a home for me…in his heart…the one place that made feel safe, secure and complete without knowing. After he died, I was abandoned…again…I was an orphan on the streets looking for a home…again. Except, I knew that there was no home for me. No permanent home. Sure, Camp Half-Blood is home…but not in a sense it was completely my home. Not only was I orphaned; I lost my most prized possession…Percy's love and heart. He had my love and heart and I had his. Now, _that_ is basic logic…something Athena should know. She probably did know it; but chose not to believe that her most devoted daughter fell in love with the son of her enemy…huh…it is Romeo and Juliet. The only difference is that I won't die for love. Yes, it's miraculous…however, I'll live for it. I'll honor the fact that I'm alive because of Percy Jackson and I'm in love with Percy Jackson…no matter where it will lead me…After all, he will come back. I'll live a life for him, while he gave his life for me. He will come back. He has to. It was what I wanted and needed most in the world.


	2. Hazel Levesque

Hazel Levesque

The Giant and Gaea war has ended. Percy was dead. It hurt Hazel's chest to admit to such a crude, horrible thing that had to happen to someone so wonderful. Percy Jackson will forever be the demigod she will always look up to. He was everything a hero should be: selfless, brave, caring and just plain flipping amazing. She still couldn't truly accept he was dead. If she did then she, herself, would be destroyed. Percy was the glue that kept everything from falling apart. Now, the remaining seven were scattered.

They still saw each other and kept in touch; but the tension between them was unbearable. Leo went to look for some island with his beloved Greek warship, the Argo II. Hazel felt weird to admit it, but she missed his impish smile and witty jokes that lightened the mood. His best friend, Jason, was at Camp Half-Blood taking leadership on how to reconstruct the camp from Gaea's giants. He was happy to stay with Piper; that was as plain as day to Hazel. Piper stayed in Camp Half-Blood, with her boyfriend, treating the wounded and comforting everyone by the losses they received. Frank was needed in Camp Jupiter, but he stayed with Hazel. She started having a warm fuzzy, feeling inside her. Frank was always there for Hazel; always. She couldn't help, but love him for his sweetness. He may have looked different from when she first met him. He went from Panda Bear Frank to Wrestler Frank. But he still was the same kind and devoted boy she fell in love with. Suddenly a sorrowful feeling swept over her. Annabeth…

Annabeth, she seemed unbreakable at first. She was well written and absolutely loved Percy. Percy loved her back. They were meant to be. Only a bone headed idiot couldn't see that. Their love for each other was so powerful Hazel could feel the aura lifting her spirits. They seemed so happy together. Hazel loved seeing happy couples like Percy and Annabeth; it was one of the few things that couldn't be taken away from her. That is until Percy died. Hazel remembers Annabeth holding his muscular lifeless body in her arms. Annabeth was filled with misery that wouldn't go away. Hazel saw the awful wound in Percy's center. It was deep red. Filled with an endless supply of blood, scarlet blood. Hazel saw Percy's sea green eyes go lifeless. She could literally see that light fade from his eyes. Annabeth refused having his eyes closed when he actually… died. She said she wanted to see his eyes. Hazel knew how she felt as Annabeth peered into Percy's eyes. The eyes she loved so dearly… the eyes that will never look at Annabeth lovingly again… the eyes of true death. She knew that Annabeth would never get over Percy…never.


	3. Nico di Angelo

Nico Di Angelo

It was dark, isolated and underground. Nico was sitting on a black wooden bench in a garden. It was filled with ghostly white trees and bushes covered with rare gems and precious metals. There was a countless amount of pomegranate trees. Take a hint of where he was… that's right: the Underworld. Not only that, but he was in his stepmother's garden, Persephone's garden, that is. Nico loved his stepmother's garden. He didn't exactly know why, though. It was just a feeling that made him want to stay there and forget the past. The problem was; he couldn't. He tried to seem disappointed when he heard the news, but deep down; way deep down, he was more than disappointed; he was crushed. He didn't believe it at first. He thought it was just some cruel joke Hazel was playing. That's what he thought… until he saw Annabeth…

She looked ruined. Heart broken. Shattered. Awful. Pick a pained expression that you once saw in someone's face when they lost a dearly loved one. Now make it a zillion times more sorrowful. That's how Annabeth looked. Her expression was filled with sincere loss. When he realized it wasn't a lie the first thing that came to him was: _How did I not feel it?_ When someone dies he would get a weird fuzzy sounding sensation in his ears. If it was someone he knew then it would come as a faint bang; similar to a light tap on a drum. If it was someone that he knew and treated like family then it would sound like a faint high pitched ring that would drive him absolutely crazy. It has been two weeks and Nico still hasn't figured it out.

"Hello. May I sit with you?" The calm voice made Nico jump from fright and unsheathe his Stygian Iron blade. He pointed it at the intruder only to find that the voice came from a beautiful lady, she had deep dark black hair and warm brown eyes. It was Persephone.

"My Gods! Nico Di Angelo, I understand we are not on good terms, but that's no excuse to slice my head off!" Her brown eyes hardened on him. Immediately Nico took his sword away and sheathed it.

"Sorry Lady Persephone. You startled me. I was in… deep thought." The goddess's expression softened, but only by a bit.

"May I ask what you were thinking of, before you so rudely almost beheaded me, Nico Di Angelo?" She didn't necessarily seem like she plainly wanted conversation. She was actually interested.

"Umm… Yes ma'am." He sat back down on the bench and she sat next to him studying him as if he would do something wrong; such as breathing. It was a bit awkward being alone with his father's _real_ wife. In the past they normally kept their distance. But here they were now, in Persephone's garden, sitting side by side. Nico saw that she was looking at him intently, waiting. So, he started.

"I was thinking of Percy," He looked at her reaction. There wasn't one. "And about how he, you know, died." She nodded, urging him to continue. "I was thinking about how I could normally get a sensational feeling about deaths occurring around me. I was thinking about how the closer I was to someone, the more effective the feeling. But when Percy, you know, died, I didn't get any feeling at all. How was that possible?" After he asked her the question, she seemed to give it some thought.

"The way you explain it, Nico Di Angelo, was Percy close to you?" She seemed innocent when she asked this. Nico could feel his chest churning from being embarrassed and his face getting warm from blushing. He didn't need Persephone finding out his secret, it was bad enough Jason knew.

"Uhh…well, umm… yes?"

"Is that a statement or question, Nico Di Angelo?" She always said his full name. Always. She said the question with direct force, making it impossible for Nico to escape. He must confess. He started to feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"It was a statement. I… I… I had a crush on…Percy." He said it so quietly he could barely hear it himself. He waited for shock or humiliation. But nothing happened. The goddess just sat there in her colorful robes, smiling.

"Confessing of love isn't a crime, Nico Di Angelo. It's a beautiful fact that should be pronounced with pride. But so many fear it, due to what you fear of." He looked at the goddess filled with bewilderment. Why was she so nice? Especially to him?

"What do you mean by my fears?"

"Oh, well. Out casted, abandoned, isolated, discarded. Take your pick, Nico Di Angelo." Nico was confused. She was right, he knew that. But he was confused.

"How does this tie together with my feelings for Percy?" Persephone was still smiling knowingly.

"You didn't feel Percy's death, because he was in the ancient lands. That part is as easy as planting cherry blossoms and harvesting cherries. The difficult part is the fact that you're scared of being abandoned, never loved. Why? Because, as horrible it sounds, your sister left you for a life free of responsibility." Nico stared at the goddess with anger and sadness. Tears were brimming in his eyes. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. His heart willed him to stay and listen.

"I understand why you like Percy, Nico Di Angelo. He is probably the one hero who will ever be rightfully entitled for the name hero. He was trust worthy, kind, understanding and was always loyal to those he cared for."

"He broke a promise! HE PROMISED TO KEEP BIANCA SAFE! HE MADE A PROMISE AND BROKE IT!" Nico was now on his feet and he didn't know why he yelled. He felt compelled to. He felt that everyone praised Percy more than they should. He felt that the world should know he had one flaw in his past. Nico was filled with rage, but Persephone was somehow calm with brown eyes that commanded him to sit. Nico did so.

"Nico Di Angelo, you are driven by anger and betrayal. You must understand the truth." She waited to see if Nico would burst. He didn't, but he shook with rage. "Bianca sacrificed herself so Percy wouldn't die. They were in one of Hephaestus's junk yards. They were told to not touch anything. Bianca didn't follow the directions given, therefore a giant created by metal formed. It was willed to destroy the vow breakers. Percy was willing to stop the large tin giant that chased them, in order to rescue them. But, Bianca held Percy back and allowed herself to die for the problem she caused." Tears were streaming down Nico's cheeks and he shook his head. But Persephone continued.

"Nico Di Angelo, you liked Percy because he was filled with truth, which you believed in. You still do like him because he always was truthful. But you were afraid that he never cared for you, since you claimed you hated him. You were afraid he abandoned your friendship, like Bianca abandoned you. But you don't understand that Percy always cared for you. He is always loyal to his friends, Nico Di Angelo." His tears were dry. And his face was blank.

"How do you know this?" That was all that went through his mind. Persephone smiled.

"Spring is about new beginnings, Nico Di Angelo. Sometimes those beginnings occur places that are least expected."

"But… What do you mean?"

"I mean, that spring is about hope. Sometimes that hope happens in places unexpected. Your heart for example. It might have a spring that is unknown until it's killed by a freak blizzard. Think on that, and you might unlock something that you've wanted to know for a long time, Nico Di Angelo."

"But, what is that?"

"Something that's your biggest fear, Nico Di Angelo."

"All my fears are the same. They mean loneliness."

"Maybe not all your fears, Nico Di Angelo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned; absolutely and utterly confused.

"That's something for me to know and you to find out, Nico Di Angelo." Persephone got up and started to walk away.

"Wait! Give me a hint!" She turned around.

"Alright, but just one. Here it is: It's untouchable, inedible and it can't be heard. However it can be seen if strong and it's something that only your heart can feel. It can be described by passion or beauty. Good luck… Nico…" And she left him alone in the lonely garden. Nico pondered on the riddle for hours it seemed. Persephone was no Sphinx, but she could come up with a clever riddle. He mulled it over and over. Suddenly the answer came to him, as if it was an epiphany. Nico made a shudder at the answer, after all, it made sense.

"_Love_?"

Then, another thing came to him. She said 'Nico', not 'Nico di Angelo'.


End file.
